I'm jealous Muro-chin!
by Aka Rika-Rika
Summary: kalau Atsushi marah, terus Himuro minta maaf, Atsushi bakal minta apa yah?, minta 'jatah'kah? /slapped/, Pair! MuraHimu, Slight! KagaHimu RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Jealous Muro-chin!**

Pagi yang dingin untuk daerah Akita, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat 2 orang remaja ini untuk pergi berkencan.

"Atsushi, kita mau kencan kemana?"

"terserah Muro-chin saja"

"mmm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke xxxx cafe?"

"yasudah, asalkan aku bisa membeli makanan disana"

"Atsushi, apakah yang ada di otakmu itu hanya makanan saja?" tanya Himuro sebal

"tidak juga, yang ada di otakku hanya makanan, basket, dan tentu saja... Muro-chin" jawab Atsushi polos.

'_blush'_ wajah Himuro bagaikan kepiting rebus karna mendengar perkataan Atsushi.

"Muro-chin demam? Kok mukanya merah? Apa kita pulang saja?"

'_ini semua gara gara kamu tau, dasar ga peka!'_ batin Himuro nelangsa. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, ayo, ntar tempatnya keburu penuh" ajak Himuro

"iya iya"

Di cafe...

"ah liat Atsushi, tempatnya penuh, padahal sekarang ada promo special" keluh Himuro. "Ayo kita cari tempat lain". Dengan kecewa, Himuro dan Atsushi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"ah Muro-chin, kudengar didekat sini ada taman, bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan lalu makan ditaman" tawar Atsushi.

"Benar juga, tapi... kau tak lihat Atsushi, di sekitar sini tak ada kedai, kalau kita mau kembali, jaraknya sudah terlalu jauh" keluh Himuro

"mmm, begini saja, bagaimana kalau Muro-chin tunggu di taman, lalu aku kembali ke cafe, bagaimana?" tawar Atsushi

"eh? Apa tidak merepotkan Atsushi?" tanya Himuro

"Tidak, tidak akan merepotkan kalau untukmu, Muro-chin"jawab Atsushi dengan flat facenya.

'Blush' Himuro merona. "a-ah, baiklah aku akan ke taman" setelah itu Himuro meninggalkan Atsushi dengan kebingungan.

'_Muro-chin kenapa sih? Kok mukanya merah gitu? Apa dia demam yah?" _Batin Atsushi. Ckckck Atsushi, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa semua itu gara-gara kamu?

_Sementara itu..._

"hah... ini dimana sih?" keluh seseorang.

"padahal kan aku pesen tiket buat ke Akita, tapi kok aku cari-cari alamatnya, ga ketemu temu yah?" keluh orang itu lagi.

'_krucuuk' _

"duh mana lapar lagi, tapi sisa uangku cuma bisa buat menyewa motel sama buat pulang ke kesana, duh bagaimana ini?"

"ah, sepertinya ada taman disana, lebih baik aku beristirahat disana"

Namun karna terlalu lelah, akhirnya orang itu akhirnya ketiduran di bangku panjang yang ada ditaman. Hoi kora!, tak sadarkah kau bahwa orang disekelilingmu menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh?.

**Tbc**

**Rika's note** : tadi niatnya ini pengen dibikin oneshoot, tapi berhubung Rika malas /slapped/ Rika bakal bikin ini mungkin twoshoot atau nggak threeshoot, gomen /bow.

Rika tahu ini ff aneh banget, namanya juga belajar. Silahkan Review, Bash, atau flame ^^ rika ngga keberatan kok.

Love,

Rika


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_ : _"Atsushi, kita mau kencan kemana?"__"ah liat Atsushi, tempatnya penuh, padahal sekarang ada promo special"__'Muro-chin kenapa sih? Kok mukanya merah gitu? Apa dia demam yah?"_

_._

_._

_._

"haahh, dekat apanya taman itu, jauh begini, mungkin dekat bagimu yang memiliki kaki yang panjang , tapi tidak bagiku Atsushi " keluh Himuro

"sepertinya tamannya sudah dekat" ayo semangat Himuro, ntar kalau udah sampai Rika kasih cium gratis dipipi /slapped/

"ahh sampai juga ditaman, tapi tunggu, orang yang ada ditaman itu mirip... ahh masa iyasih?, kan sudah kubilang agar mengambil kuncinya di tetangga sebelah, atau jangan jangan dia nyasar?" Iya, orang itu udah nyasar malu maluin lagi.

"ahh kupastikan saja deh" ucap Himuro kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

'_zzzzzz...'_

"Taiga.. Taiga!, bangun! Disini tempat umum bukan kamar hotel!." ujar Himuro.

'_zzzzzz...'_

"ish dasar kebo!, enaknya diapain yah, susah banget dibanguninnya.."umpat Himuro.

'cling' tiba tiba muncul ide cemerlang dari atas kepala Himuro.

'1'

'2'

'3'

'brukk'

"ADUH! SIAPA SIH!? ORANG LAGI ENAK-ENAK TIDUR JUGA!." bentak Kagami

"it's your fault Taiga, i'm just waking you up from your sleep Taiga."

Karena masih setengah sadar, Kagami pun tak sadar dan asal membentak orang yang sudah membangunkannya dari 'tidur kebo' nya.

.

.

.

'_bentar bentar, kayaknya aku hafal deh suara ini'_ batin Kagami. Doohh, kamu emang kenal Kagami -_-.

'_ini kan suara...mmmh, siapa yah?.' _Ya ampun Kagami tinggal ngedongak aja susah amat, masih betah di tanah yah?.

'_oh ayolah, demi otak udangnya Aomine dan juga majalah porno yang sering dibacanya, kenapa otak ku jadi sebodoh dia?.'_ oh, sadarilah Kagami, otakmu memang sebodoh dia.

"Taiga! Taiga! Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Himuro panik.

"eh, oh? Kamu Tatsuya, kukira sia—WAHH, KAMU TATSUYA? BENERAN HIMURO TATSUYA?!, AH BERUNTUNG SEKALI AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU DISINI" Kagami yang terlalu bergembira pun langsung memeluk Himuro hingga sesak.

"T-Taiga hhhh, sehh sak" ujar Himuro, Kagami cepat lepaskan kalau kau mau 'kakak' Himuro tersayangmu selamat.

"oh, hehe maaf maaf, tadi aku terbawa suasana" ujar kagami

"ngomong ngomong Taiga, kenapa kamu disini? Aku kan sudah mengirim e-mail bahwa kuncinya aku titipkan ke tetangga sebelah" tanya Himuro

"hhh, aku nyasar" jawab Kagami

"Loh kok bisa? Bukannya aku sudah kasih alamatku lewat e-mail?."

"makanya itu, aku juga bingung, kamu pindah apartemen yah?."

"mana mungkin! Mungkin kamu salah baca."

"mungkin saja, ah sudahlah ayo kita pulang, Tatsuya"

"sebentar, aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"siapa? Jangan bilang titan ungu itu"

Himuro hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan 'adik'nya yang sepertinya terkena virus Brother complex.

.

.

.

"hahh, lama banget ngantri disana, sepanjang antrian tiket kereta api" keluh Atsushi

"kira-kira Muro-chin sedang apa yah?, apa dia masih nungguin aku ditaman itu?, tapi... kalau Muro-chin mati kedinginan gimana?" oh Atsushi, tepis pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh, karna sepertinya Muro-chin mu tersayang sedang asik berbincang dengan 'adik'-nya tersayang

**TBC**

Dohh, kayanya ni ff bakal jadi berchapter chapter deh, gomen/bow

Udah mana alurnya nggak jelas lagi, sekali lagi maafkan Rika yah /puppy eyes /nggak mempan /slapped/ maaf jika suatu hari nanti ff ini sama akun Rika bakal terbengkalai, maklumlah, kalian tau kan K13 itu gimana? Rika aja sampe mules dikasih pr tiap hari /curcol /slapped/

Segini saja dulu yah dari Rika

Oh yah satu lagi, RnR please ^^, bash and flame pun tak apa, satu review sangat berharga buat Rika, sankyu~

Love,

Rika


End file.
